The Hidden Master
by Kingpancake13
Summary: This is the story of ash Ketchum a boy who at a young age was told to hide his true power behind a facade of a clueless boy, while in real life is a true genius on and off the battle field.


**Hello all welcom to my first ever fanfic so please be a little lenient**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon rights**

* * *

Summary:

 _When ash Ketchum was a young boy his father red Ketchum was ordered by the league to disappear and attack crime organizations from the shadows. In order for reds family to be safe red told his son ash that when he started his journey he would need to act immature and weak, while in real life trainning to take on his father for you see ash is a genius in both battling and in everything else so when the time came red hoped ash would be Sean by the criminals as useless and not a threat._

* * *

 **Pallet town:**

Young ash Ketchum is 7 years old doing a puzzle in his back yard. Ash was a very withdrawn boy after his father left speaking only when spoken to and never showing his true genius to anyone except his mother and professor Oak. He was doing

a puzzle given to him by professor Oak that was usually given to college aged assistants and was actually succeeding in completing it when out of the bushes in the back yard flies out a Bagon slamming head first into a tree.

"Well hello their bagon," ash says, "are you trying to fly Like your final evolved form?"

"Bagon Bag!" Bagon shouts enthusiastically, nodding his head vigorously.

"Well if you want to do that you need to train and get stronger battle of you want I can help you I work at proffesor Oaks lab and I can help you battle other Pokemon and help train you if you want I can even let you stay here and live with

me if that's ok."

"Bagon Bagon bag!" Bagon shouts and runs up to the future trainer and hugs his leg jumping up and down impatiently to get to the lab.

Thus a true friendship was born between ash and Bagon a friendship so true it could never be broken and for the next 2 years ash trained Bagon past his limits and in the first year Bagon evolved into shelgon a Pokemon that looks like a gray

she'll with eyes and legs.

In the year after ash trained shelgon to go to even greater hieghts and soon shelgon evolved into a powerful looking Salamance. And as soon as that happened ash started training him in moves like Draco meteor, iron tail, agility, double team,

thunderbolt, flamethrower, Ice beam, and dragon rush making salamance the most powerful Pokemon at the ranch after a close battle between professor Oaks dragonite and , ash and salamance.

Now ash is 9 years old three years away from starting his journey and you can find him most days training besides salamance or working on oaks lab dealing with all kinds of Pokemon today was the day ash started his act of being stupid, the day poke-training  
/for kids began and the day ash started to play like he didn't know all that much about Pokemon and was a slow person in a battle.

All was going well today in class, all except the fact that Gary Oak grandson to professor Oak was being a tight asshole to all the other kids. Gary would brag about his grandfather and how he was always on the ranch helping when in real life hadbeen  
to scared to get on until about a year ago and even then only did little chores unlike Ash who had been on the ranch working since he was five years old. Ash and Gary had been supposed rivals since they were 8 but in truth ash could stomp Gary seven  
ways to Thursday. At poke-trainming everybody that passed the 3 year course would get a pokedex and a starter at the age of 12 and be allowed to travel the world.

* * *

A year has passed and by now Ash is bored to tears in this class. He had learned all this when he was 7 while taking care of salamance and acting slow was exhausting because all the kids made fun of him or teased him for being slow. Ah couldn't wait for  
the next 2 years to go by while he trained with salamance

* * *

Graduation: 4 kids had graduated the class and tomorrow would be receiving their starter and we find our hero talking to salamance

"Hey budy I have a proposition for you I am about to travel the looking for more freinds and training them to our level and then going to find my dad and challenge him I would like you salamance to be my starter my first Pokemon will you,"  
ash asked feeling extremely nervous because he was afraid salamance would say no his fears disappeared when,

"Roooaaaar!" Salamance roared looking affronted that he would even suggest that salamance wouldn't go with the man that had made slamances dreams come true when he was a small Bagon.

"Thanks buddy tomorrow I will be back here after I get my pokeballs and pokedex then I will catch you and you will officially become part of my team is that ok?"

" roooaaaar!" Salamance agreed.  
 **  
**

 **Morning:**

 ****

Ash was walking up to professor Oaks door an hour earlier than was expected he had a favor to ask and was hoping the professor would allow him to do what he wanted to do  
"Knock, knock!"

"Good morning my boy your early but come on come in I never said you couldn't be early."

"Professor I have a favor to ask and I think you know what it is."

"does it have anything to do with a salamance about 2 years ago that completely wiped the floor with my dragonite hmmm?" The professor asked with raised eyebrows. "Yes I believe it would be appropriate for your starter to be a Pokemon you  
have trained since it was its first evolution I will allow it only if I can measure its skill later today after all the others have left will you endeavor an old man please?"

"Of course sir." Ash proclaimed with wide eyes, "I would love a battle."

"Marvelous now here is your pokedex and here are your pokeballs you have six so you can capture your freind meet me back here at 12 if that's ok with you."

"Thank you sir I will see you at twelve!" Ash said while walking home, when he got there he met salamance out back, "hey guess what sal, we have a battle with Oak at noon you ready?"

"Rooooaaaaaar!"

"Great! Let's get ready here is your pokeball." Ash said tapping salamance with a pokeball the ball dinged immediately with no stifle put up and as soon as that was done ash heard his mom call.

"Ash honey a package was sent to you guess what honey it's from your father!" Delia said tears in her eyes as she saw the sender.

Ash was there in an instant when he opened the letter a pokeball fell out while ash started to read the letter

 _Dear son_

 _I know your probably really happy to hear from me, and I'm sorry I couldn't talk sooner but I've been up to my eyebrows in work and right now I'm in unova that is actually where my gift is from, thispokeball has as Pokemon called a litwick which is a ghost fire type so treat him well._

 __

 _Your dad_

 __

Ash opened the ball and out came a small purpleish white candle that floated around with a happy looking smile on its face, "hello litwick my name is ash and I'm your new trainer but I would also like to be your friend," at  
this point litwick was crying out happily, "ok now that we are freinds I'm going to return you and we'll be on our way." Ash finished while returning litwick and turning to his mother

"Oh my baby is all grown up!" Delia shouted grabbing her son in a rib crushing hug .

" mom I have to go soon I have a battle against professor Oak in an hour and I'll be on route 1 right after that


End file.
